Modern mobile devices are equipped with location-based features. These devices use signals from Global Positioning Service (GPS) satellites to identify a location, determine a direction of motion, and other functions. Typically, in locations where the GPS satellite signals are weak (e.g., indoors) GPS may not function well or at all. To provide indoor navigation, some devices may use other information such as wireless network signals (WiFi), Bluetooth signals, cellular, compass data, and accelerometer data as well as existing floor plans and pre-generated databases or indices of measurement. However, in certain situations, it may be difficult to ascertain the location of the mobile device, such as in high density commercial areas where there are a lot of internal locations for the device to be located within.